Impact The New Jersey/New York Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center (NJ/NY Center) has had an impact on disaster preparedness activities in New Jersey, New York, and Puerto Rico by delivering quality training and education and helping to ensure that workers conduct their work safely. Since the HDPT program started in 2005, the Center has trained 2,429 workers. The training provided to the workers has prepared them to effectively respond to natural or man-made disasters. Additionally, the Center has helped agencies develop disaster preparedness activities. Because of the HDPT Program, UMDNJ was able to assist the New York City Department of Health and Mental Hygiene to develop a safety officer program. The UMET has also effectively worked with public sector agencies in Puerto Rico to facilitate coordinated disaster response activities.